By the Luck of the Draw
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Jack/Sawyer during S2. The Island has a plan to get Jack and Sawyer together...


By the Luck of the Draw

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for sexual content, slash, language, etc

Pairing: Jawyer (Jack/Sawyer), mentions of future? Ben/Locke, one-sided? Sayid/Jack/Sawyer.

Setting: Sometime in S2, awhile after they discover the hatch.

Summary: The Island has an ingenious plan to get Jack and Sawyer to become closer...

Dedicated to: elise509. Happy belated birthday, hon! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He looks bemusedly at a cup in the sand; it was filled with many different colored straws, some of them twisted in different ways.

He looks over at the crowding group on the front of the beach.

"Well I _was _wondering how we would pull off--"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Dude, you like agreed to this."

Sawyer looks at the innocent looking straw in his hand and throws it on the sand. He was standing around with Kate, Hurley, and Charlie. Jack was mysteriously absent. Probably off doing some of that miracle doctor routine he was so good at. He and everyone else had drawn straws to determine who would be taking hatch duty next.

_Stupid, goddamn button. _

Maybe Jack was right and it wouldn't do a thing once no one pushed it every 108 minutes. He looks over at Desmond who was busy working on some weird ass thing over by Claire's tent. _Hell, Scotty spent three years down there and a fat lot of good it did __**him**__._

"Come on, Sawyer. This is _more _than fair," said Kate exasperatedly. "I mean pretty much all of us have had hatch duty and you haven't. _And _we even drew straws for it, so quit bitching over it already."

"I ain't bitching, Freckles! What are you staring at, Buffalo Bill?" He snaps at Hurley as Hurley stares at them. Hurley puts up his hands.

"Come on Sawyer," said Charlie. "It's not that bad. Punch in a few buttons is all."

"Island's got it in for me," Sawyer mutters. And he walks off without another word.

As Sawyer walks off, and as Kate goes over to talk to Claire about something, Hurley and Charlie turn towards one another and grin.

"Phase one of 'If Jack and Sawyer don't do something about their damned sexual tension that they obvious have they'll probably blow up or something' is complete." Said Charlie, grinning at his friend.

"I still think a simple 'Plan A is working' works." Said Hurley, letting out a funny little giggle. "I can't believe no one noticed the scizzors."

Charlie shrugs and pockets the pink scizzors. He looks up as Jack comes walking out of the woods and turns back to Hurley.

"Phase two about to begin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He opens the door and steps inside, still muttering as he walks further in. He turns the corner and bumps into someone. It was Ana-Lucia. Her eyes narrow as they turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"Down here so I can do my Yoga in peace." At her blank look he rolls his eyes. "I got hatch duty, what do you think?"

She shrugs and, after giving him another annoyed look, heads out the way he came.

"What no winnin' comebacks, Mamacita?" He called out.

He stands there for a moment. Silence.

_It's going to be fucking boring, goddamn it--_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sayid walks over and stops near Hurley as Charlie walks over to head off Jack. He wipes a bit of sweat off his brow before turning to the larger man. "And just what are you two up to? You have been talking amongst yourselves for awhile now."

"Oh, er...nothing important, dude. Just like...hanging out and stuff."

Sayid raises a brow unimpressed. "Yes, of course. And may I ask where Sawyer went off to?"

"He got hatch duty. We drew straws." said Hurley quickly.

Sayid was a very intelligent man and it did not take him long to see the small signs; Hurley looking nervous, the news of them 'drawing straws' (where the hell did they find straws at?), seeing a pair of pink scizzors sticking out ofCharlie's pocket, and Jack shaking his head before finally nodding and heading back into the forest, the way towards the hatch.

He was about to say something when Charlie comes running back over, stopping in front of them.

"Oh, uh...hey Sayid," said Charlie, eyes darting nervously away. "What's the hap?"

Sayid just stares at him. "I think perhaps you could tell me, Charlie." He said smoothly. "Because if you are trying to do what I _think _you are doing--"

Charlie and Hurley brace themselves...

"--then you should have told me sooner," he finished, to Charlie and Hurley's shock. "If those two do not get laid soon, then I fear there will be dire consequences (not that I, or many others, wouldn't like to get laid, but)--"

All three of them turn around as it seems to suddenly get darker; it was--

"Did somebody say dire consequences?" Asked Locke, a gleam in his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The stares at the screen, bored out of his damned mind. He shouldn't have let them all get him so riled up; he left without taking anything to keep him occupied and all the damned books down here were stupid and boring.

He sits back in the chair with a sigh and closes his eyes. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and stills, listening closely as he thought he heard something. He turns his head and his eyes look directly into Jack's, who looks as surprised to see him as Sawyer was to see Jack.

"Doc? What the hell you doin' down here?"

"Charlie talked me into hatch duty. That doesn't explain why _you _of all people are down here."

Sawyer stands up, annoyed with Jack's tone; sometimes the sexy doctor acted like he knew everything...He curses mentally when he realizes that he put the word 'sexy' in the same sentence as talking about Jack.

_Damnit._

He had been denying his growing attraction to the doctor for longer than he wanted to admit to. He didn't like that he liked Jack and although he _was _attracted to Kate, part of the reason he played her up as much as he did, was to egg Jack on. He had very few pleasures on the damned Island, _very _few...speaking of pleasures...

"I--" he starts, but he gets interrupted as a large blast of music suddenly starts playing. It sounded old fashioned and romantic-y. "What the hell?"

They both leave the computer room and head into the 'living room'. There was no one there, but the old record player was running. Sawyer was starting to feel a little pissed off now; there was already enough freaky shit that had happened on the damned Island and now stupid little stuff like this was happening. Like why would the big man and his ex-junkie buddy suggest drawing _straws _to decide hatch duty; hell, for that matter why on earth did he _agree _to it? It must be more of the freaky Island shit that was happening more and more. (Like a button that had to be pushed every 108 minutes to keep the world safe...yeah right.)

He turns to look at Jack who looked just as confused and irked as he did. He felt stupid for asking what he did next, but he can't help himself (must have been more of the Island being a bitch); "You, uh...didn't turn that shit on did ya?"

Jack shakes his head. "No, why would I; I don't even like this music, it's more like--"

He stops and they both listen as they hear more noise off in the distance, towards the pantry and safe area, where the guns were kept. The door to the guns was wide open. Sawyer heads towards the door, with Jack close behind.

"Okay, I've had enough of this shit!" Exclaimed Sawyer. "Come out of your little hidey hole and--" There was no one there. "Goddamni--"

Suddenly the door gets closed fast behind them and they whip around, with Jack banging on the door, with Sawyer following suit.

"This is quite enough!" Said Jack. "Let us out already!"

"No!" Said a rather squeaky voice on the other side. "It's your destiny; you _have _to be here!"

It was silent for a moment. "..."

"...Locke?" Asked Jack, in a flat tone.

"Mr. Clean," said Sawyer angrily. "If you don't let us out of here _right _now--!"

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Locke in his normal voice. "I changed my voice completely, so you shouldn't have been able to tell..."

"Locke, quit talking to them and let them be!"

"Charlie?" "Jimmy Page?"

"Bloody hell! How could you tell it was me?"

"Dude, you like have an accent."

"_Hurley?_" "_Orca?_"

"You all hang out here for awhile, we'll all be fine while you...work stuff out."

"We'll keep watch for the bloody button. Damn, my tea's getting cold--" Footsteps sound.

"The Island has big plans for you two! It has plans for _me_! _All of us! _...Although I have a weird feeling I'm going to be have some weird, yet hot, sex with a kind of psychopath guy who becomes rather badass and kicks some guys asses in the desert--"

More footsteps, then...silence. It was silent for a long moment before Jack and Sawyer turn toward one another.

"I'm going to kill Locke when we get out of here."

"Since when is bald eagle such a flame-boy?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Five minutes later_

Pounding on the door and yelling to be let out proved to be _quite _ineffective, so they spent the last five minutes plotting their revenge against the crazy bald man and his cohorts...or was it the other way around? (Jack wouldn't disbelieve that Charlie and/or Hurley could get Locke in on their plan as long as they said something that had said something about 'fate' or 'destiny'...the man was rather susceptible that way.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ten Minutes Later_

Jack looks for a way out, some secret button or switch that he wouldn't be surprised if the Dharma Initiative had placed in the room. Sawyer meanwhile had stopped, mostly, muttering Locke, Charlie and Hurley's demise and was trying his hardest not to look at Jack as the doctor moved around the confined area. Hard to ignore him (no! No pun intended! No!), as he would move quite close to him sometimes, leaning over and trying to reach at something which more than likely wasn't there.

He could feel the body heat from the man and he glares down at his crotch when his erection started to stir. _Traitor._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Twenty-five Minutes Later_

Jack finally gives up his search and sits down heavily, panting slightly from all the exertion. Sawyer was surprisingly silent. He turns to look at the man, but Sawyer had his head turned to the side, his hair covering his face from Jack's view.

"I guess all we can do now is wait," said Jack to the still silent Sawyer. "We might get lucky and Kate or someone has to come down for something and they'll hear us."

Sawyer still doesn't talk and Jack starts to feel annoyed. "Sawyer, did you hear a damn thing I just said? If Kate or someo--"

"Shut up." Said Sawyer finally, his voice gravelly. "Just shut the hell up, Doc, and leave me the hell alone."

Jack grabs onto Sawyer's collar angrily and pulls him up. "Well then _fuck you_, Sawyer. I was _trying _to be civil to you; the least thing you could do is--" He falters, his speech stopping mid sentence, his hands falling to his sides, when the man finally deigns to lift up his head and looks into his eyes.

The passion and fire in them burned his soul.

"Sawyer--" he said weakly.

Now it was _Sawyer _this time who pulls the other man closer. Jack could feel his hot breath against his skin and he shivers.

"I _told _you to shut up, Jack." Said Sawyer harshly before kissing him and solving that problem for himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Two hours later_

He looks over at the other man with slightly blurry eyes; still recovering from their third time around. The other man gives him a slow sensual grin that made his cock twitch, surprising him.

"So that's why you've acted like there's been a stick up your ass around me then?" He asked him, trying to keep the man's eyes trained on his face, not wanting to let him see how he was affecting him _still_.

"...Maybe," he said, still grinning. "But to be fair, Doc, if we're talking about sticks and asses, then I'd have to say that it would be the other way around. After _I'm _the one who did the sticking into--"

"Shut up, Sawyer." He kisses him to make his point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Two and a half hours later_

Creak! The door finally opens...too bad both the occupants were sound asleep, wrapped in each others, naked!, embrace.

"Phase three 'Man on man sex orgy romp' has been completed! Success!"

"Woah, I like totally did not need to see that image." Hurley turns around. "I mean, I'm like happy for them and everything, but, still--"

"Ah! What's the matter, Hugo?" Asked Charlie. "Never glanced at other men's meat and tackle in the shower? Or experimented? I know this one time, I--"

"--Now I myself have never partook in anything like...that," said Locke, interrupting Charlie mid-sentence. "But I have the feeling that I'm going to be hanging around with a former crazy guy turned badass who you can't help but like and have lots of sex wi--"

"La la la la!" sung Hurley loudly, fingers in his ears. "I can't hear you; la la la la--"

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed Sayid, coming out of the shadows. "I feel so left out--you guys told me to wait at camp because you would end up leading them there to have sex!"

"Er...change of plans?" Said Hurley, fingers still in his ears.

"Well, you're the one who said something about 'making three better than two, if you get my drift'; that wasn't part of the plan at all!" Said Charlie, huffily.

"I get the feeling I'll be a bit older than him," said Locke, still rambling on oblivious to the conversation and still the men in the room hadn't woke up from all the noise. "I hope his name is something like Benjamin...Ben...I like that name. It sounds like someone I could be the top of. Now even if I let him sit on top of me, would I have to--"

Quite suddenly two pairs of fingers got put into ears; "LA LA LA LA WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!! LA LA LA LA!!"

None of them noticed Sawyer getting up suddenly and him and Jack saying, "Shut the hell up.", before slamming the door back shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Elsewhere on the Island...or was it?_

He scowls, glaring at the woman in front of him. "Juliet! Where have all my straws gone?! I left them _right here_! How am I supposed to drink my juice if I don't have my crazy straw!?"

"I don't know, Ben." She says, slightly impatiently. "I didn't touch them; maybe John--" She blinks as Ben suddenly zones out.

"John...John...I really like that name; it sounds like someone I can top...he'll _have _to let me, because I will be all mysterious and badass and do the whole 'sacrifice for the greater good' thing and then I will be able to--"

Out of their sites, with Juliet blinking frequently at Ben's oblivious rants, a cup filled with straws suddenly appears on the table behind them.

_Success!_

_The End_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow, this fic is so tripped out! XD I did this fic completely for elise-chan (elise509) who I told I would write her a Jawyer one shot for her birthday. I hope I delivered well!

Happy belated birthday, hon! XD

(You can blame zel-chan auntzelda for the sudden interest in some Ben/Locke and Ben in general, lol)

Hope all who read this enjoyed it!

Let me know what you think!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
